Of Mice and Wolves
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Okay, I know it's been a while, but I'm back with another new Biker Mice inspired story, I hope that you enjoy it, please leave comments, either good or bad
1. Chapter 1, A Meeting Of Chance

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**Of Mice and Wolves.**_

_Chapter 1, A meeting of chance._

It was a lovely sunny and warm day here at home on the Isle of Man, Throttle, Vinnie, Modo and Matt, were all enjoying a well earned rest. Charley was as usual at work on a very stubborn old pick-up truck that had been brought in, and as was usual when she had a stubborn patient, there was quite a lot of foul language, which made the guys wince with each word.

Throttle suddenly came up with an idea, "Hey guys, I think that it's time we left Charley to work her magic in private", Modo, Vinnie and Matt just nodded in agreement. The four mice said goodbye to Charley, who just grumbled something in reply, and they then mounted their bikes and drove out of the garage.

The guys all boarded a ferry and were taken to the mainland. It was not long before the four mice found a set of caves cut into the Dover cliffs, which looked like they needed a little exploration. The four mice pulled up at the entrance of one of the caves and left their vehicles, Throttle, Vinnie and Modo removed their helmets and the four mice begin their journey inside the huge cave, they had been walking for about an hour, talking about how Charley was getting more and more upset with the old pick-up, when Throttle suddenly heard something in the distance. "Hold it down guys, I hear something up ahead", Throttle said, both Modo, Vinnie and Matt, fell silent, which for Vinnie was something of a first, but as they were all now silent, they could all hear what Throttle had just heard.

Just ahead of them, they could hear what sounded like a growl from some sort of animal, the growl definitely was not friendly. The mice now slowly made their way further forward, the growl seemed to be getting closer, suddenly Throttle put out both of his arms to stop Modo, Vinnie and Matt going any further. "Hey, hey, hey, what's the big idea bro?", came Vinnie's protest, Throttle replied "Vincent, look just ahead, what do ya see?", Vinnie looked and at first could see nothing, then he squinted his eyes slightly, and could now just make out a pair of emerald green discs in the darkness, then came the sound of the growl again, followed this time by a snort.

The guys were all now frozen to the spot, but the green discs just kept on getting slowly closer, "Well guys, I have to tell ya, that it's been an honour to call ya ma bro's", Modo said. Suddenly, there in front of them, standing 6 feet 2 inches and covered in fur, was a humanoid Wolf. "Why do you trespass through our home?", came the Wolf's voice, Throttle replied, "Hey sorry, we did not realise that these caves were being lived in, but we will take our leave and leave you in peace".

Throttle and the guys turned around to head back the way they had travelled, as they did so, they heard a gentle whimper, as though one of the Wolf's pack had been injured. Throttle stopped and turned to face the wolf again, "Look, I know that you don't want us here, but it sounds as though one of your family is injured, maybe we can help, that is if you will allow us too?".

The wolf considered Throttle's words for a while and then replied, "It is true, my younger pack-mate is indeed injured, and quite badly, I do not expect him to survive for much longer. I fail to see what good either of you could do, but you seem to be trustworthy enough, so I will take you to see him".

The wolf led the way deeper into the cave, they had now been walking in complete silence for five minutes when suddenly there was a pool of light coming from the roof of the cave. In the pool of light, the mice could see two other wolves, one was lay on his back on the ground, the other was leaning over him, trying to keep him alive. At the sight, the four mice rushed forward to begin to help the injured wolf. The wolf that was leaning over him, turned his head sharp and let out a deep and threatening growl. "Wolverine, it is okay, these four claim that they may be able to help Wolfie, please let them try". Wolverine did not much care for this idea, but he would not be the one who would disobey their leader, and his best friend, Wolverine spoke with a deep booming voice which resonated around the cave walls, "Fine, I will allow them to help, but, I will remain at close quarters, as I do not trust them".

The mice now knelt down by the one called Wolfie, Throttle spoke to Modo and Vinnie, "Guys, go back to the bikes and bring the med kits back with you, we are gonna need'em all, and guys, as quick as you like, Matt, I want you to stay here with me", Vinnie and Modo ran the whole way back to the bikes, Modo now spoke to Vinnie, "Hey bro, let's get back the quick way, we'll take the bikes", Vinnie said nothing in reply, just nodded his agreement towards the grey furred mouse.

After about ten minutes, Throttle heard the sound of three bikes and a heavily customised Cadillac approaching, within a few seconds the bikes, cadillac and the two riders were back in the pool of light. Modo and Vinnie quickly dismounted from their bikes and rushed around getting all the med kits from the bikes. Once they had the med kits in their hands they knelt back by the side of the injured wolf, and for the first time, were able to see the full extent of the injuries, A badly gashed right paw, a fractured left leg, a lovely bruise under his left eye, but all of these injuries were superficial when compared to the large piece of wood that was embedded deep in his chest.

Throttle went to work on the injuries, beginning with the most serious, the piece of wood. Throttle looked in the med kits for anything that could be used as an anaesthetic, however, when he could find nothing, he looked to the three wolves and spoke. "I have nothing to numb the area around the piece of wood, but it has to be removed, so I'm just going to have to pull it free", a look of pure shock appeared on the muzzles of Wolverine and the pack leader, a gasp from Wolfie though told them that it was their only hope.

The head wolf now replied, "Fine, do what you have to", at this Wolverine began to protest, "But Julius, that will almost surely kill Wolfie", Throttle then spoke to his defence, "If I don't remove it he's dead anyway through loss of blood, at least this way, I have a chance to seal the wound, thus hopefully saving his life".

Wolverine could now see the wisdom in Throttle's words and just nodded his agreement to the tan furred mouse. Throttle now spoke again, "Okay, I'm gonna need Modo, Vinnie and Matt, plus you two wolves to hold Wolfie down, cos when I pull this out, he is gonna go crazy with the pain". The three mice and two wolves now began to work together and held Wolfie flat to the cave floor, once Wolfie was held fast, Throttle took a gentle hold of the piece of wood, he spoke again, "Okay bro's brace yourselves", with that Throttle yanked the piece of wood clean from Wolfie's chest, Wolfie let out a huge howl of pain and he tried to arch his back, but then began to lower his back and began to drift into unconsciousness.

Throttle realised that he now had to work fast to seal the open wound. With the wound now sealed, Throttle checked Wolfie's pulse and breathing. "Well, I'm not a proper doctor, but he is breathing, all but very shallow, but he is able to breath unaided, and his pulse is still strong, I would have liked to attend to these other wounds as well, but we need to get him out of here and back to the home so that the Doc can take over", with that Throttle mounted his bike, Julius and Wolverine placed Wolfie's lifeless body on the back seat of Matt's Cadillac.

The three bikes and Cadillac now arrived back at the garage, Charley heard her four favourite vehicles pull up outside and went out to greet them, however, she was not ready for the sight that met her eyes, three Martian AI bikes, one AI Cadillac, four Martian Mice and three huge, humanoid wolves.

Charley looked at Matt's car and could see that the wolf that was his passenger, was in a very bad way. Charley quickly made her way over to Matt's car and helped him remove the wolf's lifeless body from his car. With everyone removed from their vehicles and inside the garage, Charley called out to Dr Osborne.

As was his way, the doctor rushed to the garage, "Right, we need to get our friend here indoors, and quick", came the doctors order, the guys managed to get the injured wolf into one of the spare rooms, where, over the course of the next week, the doctor battled against the odds to save the life of the wolf.

It was now the seventh day, an exhausted doctor sat on a seat at the wolf's bedside, suddenly he notices a little movement in the wolf's right paw, the doctor wiped the sleep from his weary eyes, enabling him to focus more clearly, there it was again, though more this time, then without warning the wolf's eyes flashed open. The startled wolf began to thrash about wildly, the doctor held him down and let out a shout, at which the guys all entered the room.

Suddenly, Wolfie spies his fellow wolves and begins to calm himself. The silver furred wolf then spoke to his friends, "J—Julius, Wolverine, where am I?", Wolverine sat in the chair that the doctor had occupied moments before and spoke, "Wolfie, brother, do not be afraid, you are safe and amongst friends", Wolfie now looked up at his dark grey furred brother as if to say, "Can we trust them?", Wolverine knew only to well what Wolfie meant by the look, "It's okay Wolfie, we have no need to fear, if it hadn't been for these four incredible mice and their two amazing human friends, you would be dead by now".

Wolfie was suddenly hit by Wolverine's words, and though visibly shaken, he also appeared to be most thankful.

It is now six months since the chance meeting between the mice and the wolves, that saved the life of one of the wolf pack members, and since wolves are of the same family as dogs, (Canines), it now appears that the we have three new and loyal friends for life, it also appears that I have three more very hungry mouths to feed.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2, Agent Wolves

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**Of Mice And Wolves.**_

_Chapter 2, Agent Wolves._

_This will be the last in the "Of Mice And Wolves" stories, but fear not, this will not be the last time we see the wolves, as I am integrating them into the story collection "The Name Is Black, Jet Black" ._

Monday 27 March 2008, I hear a large crash, "_Damn, what have they trashed now?", _came my thought. I entered the living room, where the large crash had emanated from, to find Wolfie, flat on his back, with the large screen plasma TV on top of him. "Ok Wolfie, what happened?", "I tripped over my damn tail and fell forwards against the TV, and ended up here", came Wolfie's shaky reply. I could tell that he was scared, he was thinking that I would get angry and throw him and his two pack mates from the house. Though instead of anger, I felt nothing but sorrow and shame for the silver furred wolf, I knelt down by his side and gently lifted the TV off him, as I did so, he cowered away, obviously expecting some sort of reprisal.

After removing the TV from Wolfie's body, I stood back up and held out my right hand in an offer to help him up. When he realised that I wasn't angry with him, Wolfie shakily took my offered hand and pulled himself back onto his foot paws. "I'm sorry Vin, I just can't seem to handle my tail, which is weird, because I've had it for all of my nineteen years!". I let out a laugh at the silver furred wolf's predicament, then I came up with an idea. "Wolfie, what you and your two pack mates need, is a purpose, something to do, and I think that I have just the thing".

Wolfie's brow went into a confused look, and he tilted his head to one side, I put him out of his misery. "I am the head of MI6: Mouse Division, which is a secret service completely manned by me and the guys, oh and not to forget young Miss Diamond too, I was recently kidnapped and subject to quite a beating, which kind of got me thinking that I need a bodyguard, but it now appears that I have the opportunity to get three bodyguard's in the shape of three huge and very strong wolves, what do you say Wolfie? Will you, Julius and Wolverine join the service as my personal bodyguard's?". Wolfie seemed to give my question some thought and then he replied, "Well, I for one am ready to join here and now, as for Julius and Wolverine, I will ask them", with that Wolfie left the living room in search of his two pack mates, again slightly tripping over his tail as he left.

It was now late Monday evening and three huge silhouettes stood in the living room doorway, I had decided to take a small nap on the couch as I was still a little weak from my kidnap ordeal. My eyes flickered open and I saw the three silhouettes standing in the doorway, I began to cower back as far as I could into the corner of the couch, the memories of that day when I was kidnapped still very raw and sharp in my mind, the first silhouette must have realised how they must have looked and spoke to me, "Hey Vin, it's ok, It's me, Julius and Wolverine!", "Wolfie?", I replied shakily, at this Wolfie flipped the switch on the living room wall, and the room was suddenly bathed in light. I could now see that the three silhouettes, were indeed the three wolves, so I began to relax, Julius, the light brown furred leader, now spoke to me, "Those guys who kidnapped you, really did a number on you didn't they?, you look as if you are afraid of your own shadow. It looks as though you need our services, I know that Wolfie has already said he would like to join your secret service as your bodyguard, you can now add two more to that list as myself and Wolverine would love to become your personal bodyguard's.

I suddenly felt as though a huge weight had been removed from my shoulders, I knew that it would take some time for me to be fully over my ordeal, but now I had three huge, muscular wolves and several large mice, now looking out for my well being.

Throttle, Matt, Vinnie and Modo, would now train the wolves for their new duties, they would be taught the full range of martial arts combat, the use of weapons and also defensive driving. Kayla had another surprise up her sleeve, she had found out that Throttle, Modo and Vinnie had on a few occasions, worked with the Turtles, she knew that all three mice would have the contact details for them. Kayla, somewhat sneakily, managed to relieve Vinnie of his cell phone, and disappeared into the courtyard to make a call.

_**Meanwhile in New York...**_

Leonardo's shell cell began to ring, he looked at the caller display, "What the hell, hey Raph, Donny, Mikey, get in here, I got one of the mice calling me!", the three turtles joined their brother, Raph play thumped Leo on the arm, "Dude, don't keep our friend waitin', answer the call", Leo flipped open his shell cell and spoke, "Hey Vinnie, long time no speak bro, what can I do for ya?", Kayla replied, "Sorry, but this ain't Vinnie, my name is Kayla Diamond and I live and work with the mice", Leo spawned a confused look, then realised that if this lady had Vinnie's cell, she must be on the level, "Ok Miss Diamond, let me just put you on speaker, then you will have all of our attention".

Leo put his shell cell onto speaker and then began to speak again, "Ok Miss Diamond, what can we do for you?", "You can start by calling me Kayla, the real reason for my call is this, you are aware that their human friend Daz has now been turned into a mouse and goes by the name Vin Van Daz, well he has set up a secret service which is completely run by him and his team of mice. Thing is though, eight months ago Vin was kidnapped and brutally beaten, the mice managed to rescue him, though he was still close to death, after the mission to rescue Vin, the mice took themselves off for a little R & R and found a cave, to cut a long story short they came across three huge, humanoid wolves. The wolves now live with us, but Vin has decided to enlist them into the secret service, as his personal bodyguard's. The wolves have been fully trained by the mice, however, I know that you guys are the best ninjas around and I was wondering, would you like to come and train the three wolves in the ways of the ninja?", Leo's reply created a laugh in Kayla, "So, our prowess precedes us does it?", Leo looked to his three brothers, who gave him the same look, the look that said that they would accept the challenge.

Leo replied to Kayla's challenge, by accepting it, "We will make our way to The Last Chance and meet you there", Leo continued, "No dice guys, we are no longer at The Last Chance, in fact we are no longer in the US, we now reside in the UK, The Isle Of Man, to be more precise, but don't worry about getting here, as Vin has his own plane and crew which I will send to pick you guys up", replied Kayla. The turtles all said that the travel arrangements were fine and that they couldn't wait to see us all again, Kayla ended the call and closed Vinnie's cell phone, and with the same stealthy move she replaced his cell back in his pocket, Vinnie was still unaware that his cell had even been used, just proving how good Kayla had become at being a secret agent.

It had been three days since Kayla had arranged for the turtles to join us at home on the Isle Of Man, I heard the four Rolls Royce engines of my plane as it came into land, a confused look spread across my muzzle, "_Why am I hearing my plane coming into land, without me being on board?"_, I thought, suddenly stood before me was the answer, Kayla. "Vin, I hope you don't mind, but I needed to borrow your plane, for a little surprise that I have planned", I looked at Kayla, still with a confused look on my muzzle, then I looked through the window, just behind Kayla, and could see the four turtles heading towards the house.

"Kayla, would your surprise have anything to do with four mutant turtles by any chance?", "That it would Vin, they are the best ninjas around, so I asked them if they would like to come and train your bodyguard's in the ways of the ninja, it appears that they were only to happy to take up the challenge", came Kayla's reply.

It is now two months since the turtles had arrived to train Julius, Wolfie and Wolverine, in the ways of the ninja and though the three wolves are still finding their feet with the new style of combat, they have none the less taken their place at my side as my personal bodyguard's, I now feel safer than I ever have before, well let's face it, who wouldn't?, I now have three very well built wolves, the shortest of which is Julius standing at 6 feet 2 inches, the tallest being Wolverine, standing just proud of 7 feet, and now coupled with the fact that they now know how to fight like ninjas, makes them three of the meanest wolves ever and I pity anyone that gets in their way.

As the wolves are now part of the secret service, they each gain their own codename, Julius, becomes Brownwolf, Wolfie becomes Silverwolf, and surprise surprise Wolverine become Blackwolf. Though they are now my personal bodyguard's, they will also keep a watchful eye on the rest of the guys too.

From here on in we are going to have one 'howling' good time.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
